


Sizzling Hot

by Savorysavery



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aprons, Blowjobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Pegging, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Sizzling Hot

**Summary:** Naoto comes home to a hot dinner in multiple ways.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rated:** M

 **Warnings:** Pegging, Blowjobs, Anal Sex, Face Fucking, Cursing

 

 **Author’s Notes:** Another aged up Kanji (20) and Naoto (21). Also, more dominant Naoto, which is always a treat. Also, Kanji’s a screamer.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Click_. Naoto stepped inside of her apartment, and was instantly hit with the scent of garlic and pork. She inhaled deeply, sighing: Kanji was cooking again, something that smelled like pork cutlet or perhaps even some soup. Whatever it was, she didn’t care: anything would be better than the rough day she had at work.

 

“Kanji?” Naoto called out, hanging up her jacket and setting her keys down in the bowl in the entryway. She stepped into a pair of slippers –blue, her favorite color– and walked into the kitchen.

 

Only to see a bare, white back, muscles flexing under the expanse of skin.

 

“Oh, hey there,” Kanji said, looking over his bare, white shoulders. He smiled bashfully, cheeks coloring. “Dinner’s almost done.”

 

“What are…are you _wearing_?” Naoto whispered, dark eyes locking onto Kanji’s. She eyed him up and down, lips parted in honest surprise.

 

“Ah, just… a little something for you.” That little something white a frilly, white apron, complete with a big fat bow that tied _right_ above Kanji’s pert buttocks. His _bare_ , _white_ buttocks, complete with his entirely bare body beneath it, and his now growing –noticeable– erection. “Gotta wear an apron when ya cook, ya know,” he added. “Now, let me finish cooking and-”

 

Naoto came up behind and placed her right hand on his butt, squeezing hard. “Soup, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Kanji managed to say. “Pork bone u-udon and-”

 

“Garlic,” Naoto said. “Smells good.” She reached around ran her hand between his thighs. Kanji dropped the ladle he had back into the soup, quickly fishing it out. “Almost done?”

 

“Yeah, just needs twenty minutes,” he clarified, forcing his voice steady. Naoto heard the _click_ of the range being turned off, and the _clang_ of Kanji shifting the pot.

 

“Can it be reheated and finished?” Kanji had shifted now, and Naoto noticed the front of the apron had a tent, displacing it a bit from the tops of Kanji’s soft thighs.

 

Kanji grunted and nodded curtly, grey eyes dilating. “Yeah, but-”

 

“Bedroom,” Naoto stated. “ _Now_.”

 

“Yes sir,” Kanji purred.

 

They stumbled back to the bedroom, loud smacking noises trailing them as they kissed, Naoto nipping and licking Kanji’s lips. As soon as they were at the futon she pushed him down, climbing on top of him. “You wanna tonight?” Kanji managed. “You seem pretty dominant today.” He groaned as Naoto canted her hips against him, grinding hard right on top of his erection.

 

“Long day,” Naoto grunted, undoing her tie. She quickly retied it around Kanji’s waiting wrists, smirking. “And I should kiss the cook, after all.”

 

“Already have,” Kanji said, smirking. “But there’s no rule about fucking the cook.”

 

“New rule,” Naoto said. She tossed her hair and tucked a lock behind her ear. “You prepared already, I assume?”

 

“Have been since a half hour ago,” Kanji stated. “Even cleaned off your favorite one.” He hitched his chin, motioning to the low nightstand. “It’s inside.”

 

“Good boy,” Naoto said, leaning over him and pulling out a harness and a big, thick blue dildo. It was well designed, detailed with veins and slightly wrinkled skin and large, blue balls –that always made Kanji snicker, no matter his disheveled state– that made a satisfying smack when it hit Kanji’s ass.

 

The same smack that Naoto would be hearing sooner than later.

 

“Get me wet, Kanji,” Naoto ordered, shifting off of Kanji’s hips. Grunting, he sat up, kneeling and bending over until his lips were right in front of the tip of Naoto’s dildo.

 

Kanji started off slow: long, drawn out sucks and licks that always made Naoto shiver. It was in his nature: he liked putting on a good show, and loved to prove that he could suck cock with the best of them. But tonight, Naoto wasn’t patient, and so she rolled her hips forward, shoving all nine inches of the dildo down into Kanji’s throat.

 

His eyes went wide, going hazy for a moment as he gagged around the length. Naoto chuckled and cupped his cheek, and leaning over, whispered, “I’m afraid I’m not patient tonight sweetie. I wanna mess up your face.” Kanji simply nodded and exhaled through his nose, smiling around the dildo.

 

Naoto set up a quick tempo, thrusting herself in and out until Kanji thought his jaw would fall of. Naoto didn’t care though: she was too busy taking off her button down, hands reaching behind her to undo her bra and returning to grope her own breasts, fingers pinching her nipples.

 

Once Kanji seemed to a bit slack jawed from blowing her, she removed the now glistening dildo, but still reached over for the tube of lube. She slicked it up until it was shiny in the low lamp light, eagerness growing at the prospect of metaphorically ripping Kanji’s ass in two. She felt a new surge of excitement and hurried up her strokes, wiping her hand on her pants once she was satisfied.

 

“On my back?” Kanji managed, shifting his jaw back and forth.

 

“No, I want you on top so I can watch you writhe,” Naoto panted, cheeks flushed. Kanji blushed a deep shade of red, but shifted until Naoto was beneath him and he was hovering three inches above her cock.

 

“Am I above you?” Kanji asked timidly, looking down at Naoto with big, grey eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Naoto breathed. “Go on.” Kanji nodded and slowly let himself fall closer to the tip, wincing when it slid into his hole. Grunting softly, he let gravity guide him down,, until he felt the silicone balls settle against his ass.

 

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Kanji managed, head lolling back, muscles in his jaw tensing and flexing. “ _Damn_ , I see why I’m still sleeping with you.” Naoto chuckled at that, dark grey eyes rolling as she shifted slightly, drawing her hips out of Kanji and then rocking them back into him.

 

That motion shut him up, drawing out a soft, breathy moan that heightened Kanji’s desperation. “Nao- _to_ ,” Kanji whimpered, drawing out his girlfriend’s name. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

 

“You’re not all the way ready though,” Naoto stated, cocking a thick eyebrow. “I know how you can be.”

 

Kanji groaned, clenching hard for a moment, and shifted up a few inches before falling back down again, muffling a yelp through his tightly shut lips. He knit his eyebrows in deep concentration, and whimpered again. “ _Naoto_ …”

 

“Fine,” Naoto said. “You asked for it.”

 

Naoto’s hip rolled up and she slammed into Kanji’s hole, and he clenched _hard_ , eyes rolling back in his head. His bobbing erection stained the apron further, spreading the sticky, white stain form the center to the left. “Fuck!” Kanji grunted, wishing his hands were untied. He whimpered and cursed again, bouncing up and down hard on Naoto’s lap.

 

Still, they were tied in front, and he shifted, pressing them down against Naoto’s taut stomach to brace himself. His tongue lolled from his mouth as they found a pleasant rhythm of Kanji bouncing up and down and Naoto writhing and thrusting up hard.

 

Naoto could hear the smacking sound now: Kanji’s skin against the silicone balls, a quick, sharp sound that only spurred her on, making her hips snap harder and her hands grip his hips, nails digging in and dragging him down each time so that they were flush against each other.

 

The tempo quickly became uneven, and Naoto’s hip started to warm, the familiar, tingling sensation rushing through her body, head to toes. She wrinkled her nose and felt her underwear grow incredibly wet, and she whimpered, breathing suddenly heavy. “K-Kanji!” she cried out, shuddering her way through an orgasm.

 

Kanji came soon after, erection rubbing against the apron twice more before he screamed Naoto’s name over and over again, shuddering as he continued to weakly rise and fall on her lap, come coating his thighs and the underside of the apron. Eventually, Naoto’s orgasm faded, and she gently helped Kanji down onto the futon, running a hand through his hair to calm him down, and removing the apron when his breath was a bit steadier, heart racing a bit less.

 

He fell back to earth gently in Naoto’s arms, nuzzling her cheek as he finishing panting. His thighs were still twitching, the last bits of orgasmic bliss ebbing from his body. Naoto giggled and kissed his nose, slowly undoing the harness and her now wet pants. Once she realized his hands were still bound, she undid them, casting aside the tie.

 

“So…” Naoto turned over onto her side, naked as Kanji now. “Soup?”

 

Kanji snorted and rolled his grey eyes, gently gripping Naoto’s hip. “Did you seriously just ask me for food after we just did it?”

 

“Can’t help it: you exhaust me.” Naoto giggled and pressed her lips to Kanji’s savoring the sweetness of the moment. “But seriously,” she added. “Soup: it smelled _so_ good.” Naoto got up slowly, helping Kanji to his feet. “Plus, I can always get you on your knees for me after dinner.” She smacked his butt and took off towards the kitchen, both giggling loudly as they chased each other nude through the apartment.

 


End file.
